Wish
by CaPe
Summary: Tsukushi and Tsukasa are married. Life was happy till Tsukasa met with an accident. Can Tsukushi find the courage and pick up the pieces?
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: Read and review please!

Prologue:

* * *

Time: 1000 hours. Place: A church

* * *

'You may now kiss the bride,' the priest announced happily. Tsukasa looked at his bride nervously, as his buddies cheered him on.

'Tsukasa, hurry and kiss the bride,' Mimasaka said impatiently. It was a joyous occasion and after all that they have gone through, his best friend is finally getting married.

'Shut up. Can't you see I'm trying to kiss her?' Tsukasa shouted back embarrassingly and turn to his bride. 'I love you,' he said softly to her before kissing her passionately. Immediately, laughter and claps echo through the walls. All were happy for the marriage of Doumyouji Tsukasa and Makino Tsukushi, even Doumyouji Kaede. They have convinced her with their true love and she no longer wants to break them up.

* * *

Time: 2300 hours. Place: Doumyouji's Residence; Doumyouji's Room

* * *

Tsukushi stood at the balcony which overlooks the garden. Feeling the wind brushing through her hair, she felt that all the sufferings she endured were worth it. 'A penny for your thoughts?' Tsukasa asked as he put his hands around Tsukushi's waist as he put his head gently on hers, enjoying the fragrance of her hair.

'Nothing much. I just feel lucky that's all,' Tsukushi said as she put her hands on his and smiled sweetly. 'Tsukasa, I know I'm being very childish but can I hear those magic words from you again?' Tsukushi whined like a little child. Over the years, Tsukasa has changed her and brought the woman that was in her out. He made her felt like a treasure and love her more than he loves himself, which was a miracle since he was a spoilt brad right from the start.

'I'll say it again and again till you get tired of hearing it,' Tsukasa smiled as he whispered into her ears. Tsukushi has changed him too. He had never learned the joy of loving someone till he met her. He had always been so self-centered till she taught him how to care for those around him. He can't imagine how uninteresting life would be without her. 'Tsukushi, I love you and I promise you, my love for you will never die. No matter what happens I'll be with you.' Tears flow out of Tsukushi's eyes and she turned and hugged Tsukasa tightly. It was these words that make Tsukushi held onto the relationship during the darkness periods. _I love you too Tsukasa. Thank god for everything you have given me._

* * *

Time: 5 months after the wedding. Place: Doumyouji's residence.

* * *

'Tama, I'm going to the supermarket,' Tsukushi said happily as she walked down the stairs leading towards the hall.

'What's the occasion?' Tama asked teasingly.

'Well, I want to cook for Tsukasa personally and tell him the good news,' Tsukushi replied glowing with happiness.

'What's the good news then?' Tama asked.

'Well, I'm pregnant,' Tsukushi answered like a little child being ask how first day of school is. 'I'm going to tell Tsukasa during dinner.' Tama smiled. She has been waiting for a long time to see this; Tsukasa and the girl of his dream living happily together. 'I wonder what Tsukasa's reaction will be'

Ring. Ring. Ring

'Young Mistress, it's a call for you,' the servant said politely before passing her the phone.

'Thank you,' Tsukushi said as she took the phone. 'Hello, Doumyouji Tsukushi's speaking. What!' Tsukushi's eyes filled with tears as the phone slide out of her hand crashing onto the cold marble floor.

'What happened?' Tama asked worriedly.

'Tsukasa… Tsukasa…he met with an accident,' Tsukushi cried as her vision blurred. _This can't be happening. _


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1

* * *

Place: Tokyo Hospital

* * *

'Doumyouji Tsukasa, it's time that you wake up now,' a voice bloomed above Doumyouji.

'Who are you?' Doumyouji asked, unable to see the person who was talking to him.

'I'm here to guide you to eternal peace. Follow the white light and you'll find peace. Come on, let's go now.'

'Where are we going?' Doumyouji asked as he walked dreamily towards the white light.

'You will soon find out,' the voice answered in a hypnotizing voice.

Meanwhile

'Senseh, is Doumyouji alright?' F3 asked worriedly. F3 had never thought Doumyouji would be involved in an accident. Ever since he got married with Tsukushi, he never sped while driving. He always told them that it would be a pity if he died from a road accident for he will never be able to see Tsukushi again.

The doctor looked down at the floor, thinking how he should break this bad news to them. 'The accident left him a few blood clots in his brain. We did all we could to remove the blood clot, however there is still 1 which we are unable to remove,' the doctor explained.

'What do you mean you are unable to remove? Aren't you guys supposed to be the best doctors?' Rui roared in fury as he grabbed the doctor by his robe.

'Rui cool down and let him finish,' Soujirou said as Mimasaka tried to pull Rui away. Rui took a deep breath and let go of the doctor. He knew he was too rash, but it's Doumyouji who's lying in the ward right now. He did not want to hear that Doumyouji is losing the battle of survival. He can't imagine how Tsukushi will react if she hears this. She will be heartbroken definitely and Rui will never want to see her cry. It was this same reason that he gave her his blessing when she told him that she was marrying Doumyouji, his best friend. Though he loved her so greatly, he knew that he could never give her as much happiness as Doumyouji could. That was why he let go. Now there is no way that he is going to accept some stupid nonsense from some doctor that Doumyouji would not be able to make it.

'We are unable to remove that blood clot because it was too close to the hypothalamus. The operation is too risky, and 1 wrong move and he will be a goner. We can hope that the blood clot will be gone by itself. If the blood clot does not disappear in the next 48 hours, his chances of survival will be close to zero,' the doctor announced to F3 professionally though he was shocked by Rui's behaviour. F3 nodded silently. It was hard to accept the truth that Doumyouji might leave them. He was always so strong, knocking down his opponents yet he was so feeble in the face of Death.

'I'm going to check how's Tsukushi's doing,' Rui said to the duo. Tsukushi had fainted the moment she heard that her husband was in the emergency room. Luckily Tama was there and immediately phone an ambulance which brought her to Tokyo hospital. Rui was very worried about Tsukushi and didn't know how to tell her the news which the doctor had so easily delivered to him. As he walked towards Tsukushi's ward, he silently thank god that Tsukushi wasn't with them to hear the entire hurting truth.

'Let me go,' Tsukushi screamed hysterically as she tries to get out of bed to see Doumyouji. 'Let me go, please!' Rui came just in time to see Tama and the nurses trying to get Tsukushi to lie on the bed.

'Tsukushi, the doctor say you need to rest,' Tama pleaded. She had seen the doctor before F3 and knew that the news would be devastating to Tsukushi.

'No. I must see Tsukasa. Tama please, let me see him,' Tsukushi cried miserably. All she cared about now is Tsukasa, her husband.

'Tsukushi, think about your baby,' Tama pleaded again.

'Baby? I don't care about the baby. I just want to know if Tsukasa is alright!' Tsukushi screamed and yelled as she frantically tries to push all the nurses away. Rui looked at Tsukushi. He could not help but feel sad for Tsukushi. His heart ached to her reacting in this manner. Not even once, back in the good old high school days did he saw her behaving this way. No matter what happened then, she always smiled and announced that she would not be defeated as she's the weed.

'Tsukushi, I'll bring you to Doumyouji if you promise to calm down,' Rui said calmly and coolly amidst all the screaming and yelling in the ward. On hearing this, Tsukushi stopped all her violent acts and looked at Rui like a saviour in the dark.

'Master Rui…' Tama stared at Rui. How could he bring Tsukushi to Tsukasa's ward knowing that she would be devastated?

'Tama,' Rui interrupted her, 'I know what I'm doing.'

* * *

TBC... Read and review pls! 


End file.
